koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus
Magnus (バート, Bert) is a fictional character featured in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War. Role in Game Magnus is a mercenary who has already established a reputation in the tavern. He introduces himself to the protagonist and offers to become friends after remarking on a fire within their eyes. The player soon receives a request to destroy supply carts that are feeding a castle. The player accompanies Magnus to the site of the carts, which are guarded by the mercenary brothers Marc and Georges. He also appears in other story-related battles, often speaking of the other characters involved. Upon hearing of the protagonist's exploits, Magnus begins to regard him or her as a worthy rival. However, this admiration would soon turn into envy as word of John Hawkwood's defeat reaches his ears. Downcast and depressed, he attempts to drink away his troubles before heading out on the battlefield. Upon approaching the protagonist, he swears to continue their rivalry despite the imbalance of fame between the two. The updated version of the game has Magnus serve as a tutorial of sorts for beginners. Co-starring with Joan of Arc in the Nightmare scenario, he and his allies had helped the maid dispatch a horde of monsters in Brittany prior to her kidnapping. Joan's disappearance starts a chain of events that lead the mercenaries to Gascony where Marie and Hal's contingent are on the verge of defeat. Although they are able to turn things around thanks to the Gladius Dux, their power to control monsters earns them nothing but suspicion. After proving their worth at Aquitaine, Gilles de Rais and La Hire's trust in Magnus gives him the opportunity to share his account of the maid's whereabouts. Blaming himself for her corrupted state, he is determined to save her while attempting to smooth out more misunderstandings with the other surviving officers. His confidence peaks the moment both English and French finally join forces in Île-de-France. However, Magnus's hopes are crushed when the evil Joan summons dragons to annihilate the human forces. Frustrated by the heavy losses they incurred, he calms down after hearing Arthur de Richemont's daring plan to control the dragons for themselves. Upon doing so, they quickly head to Champagne and finally subdue the maid, forcing Diabolus out of her body. Magnus is mortally wounded shielding Joan from the evil dragon, but dies happy knowing he was able to save her. Should the player manage to recruit every other officer, Magnus's spirit will appear in the sixth gate of Castellum Sepulchrum, giving the player the final push they need to overcome Diabolus. Character Information Personality Magnus is a warm-natured and friendly mercenary. He admires John Hawkwood and tries to surpass him by training hard and gaining fame. His ability to socialize well with others has earned him many friends including the misunderstood Shakti. Quotes *"I do not plan on meeting defeat today, you know. Now, let us begin!" *"I don't mean to be rude, but you simply do not stand a chance against me." *"I thank you, friend." *"Now now, I cannot allow you steal all the glory for yourself!" *"How about a friendly little contest, what say you?" *"Well that did not require much effort!" *"I had so much left to accomplish..." *"Ha ha! I am invincible!" *"We have seized the enemy bastion!" *"We attack at once! Keep pace if you are able!" *"Drive them back and our victory shall be assured!" *"You shall always be my rival. And I do hope that I shall always be yours." Gallery Magnus.png|Polished concept Category:Bladestorm Characters